


Wizards & Nights

by cephalopod_productions



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Splatfest (Splatoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_productions/pseuds/cephalopod_productions
Summary: when the wizards are cast out of the kingdom, the knights find themselves in need of assistance during the war against commander Tar Tar.  It is up to Annie, a fearful knight, to find the wizards in seek of help.





	Wizards & Nights

# Wizards and knights, a splatoon fan fiction

 

There was once a time, long ago, in the vast beautiful kingdom of Inkopolis.  where great armies of strong soldiers and mystic wise wizards lived in peace, defending their beloved kingdom from any who dared threat it.   Together these mighty warriors made the kingdom strong, forcing any potential opponent to quiver in fear.  The kingdoms forces would fight off anyone until the time came when they would fight each other. 

It all started the day that the queen died, when the king's heart shattered as if it was made of glass.  he mourned for days, not eating, not giving orders.  As the days turned swiftly into weeks the kingdom began to worry, what would they do if someone were to attack them in this vulnerable state?  There were many unsuccessful attempts to bring back the kings hopes when eventually his captain of the royal guard sprouted an idea.  The captain rushed to his king, overjoyed and shouting

 “My king I have the solution to your pain!”

When he asked what could possibly make him feel better about his wife’s death, the soldier reassured him.  He told of how many healing spells and tricks he had seen wizards cast in the battlefield.  He believed that the wizards could use magic to bring the queen back from the dead.  The king's heart fluttered at the thought of seeing his love once again, and so he made his first command in three weeks.

“go find the leader of the wizards and bring him back here.”

The stiff voice instructed the soldier as He nodded and went on his way.  After an extensive search, He found the wisest and most powerful of all the wizards in the land and brought him back to the castle.  The wizard politely greeted the king before asking why he was taken there and what was needed of him. 

The king first spoke of his beloved’s death and the sorrow it brought him. The wizard then asked

“if it is a cure to heartbreak you seek, I have potions that can ease the pain.”

 The king shook his head in an impatient manner and told of how he believed that a powerful wizard could bring his wife back.  Upon hearing this the wizard was appalled and stated how it could be done with dark magic but he would not use such spells.   The king was now infuriated, he ordered his guards to take the wizard back to his home and find a sorcerer willing to follow his orders.

The guards spoke to every wizard in the kingdom, and every wizard said the same as the first.  They would not use dark magic to return the queen from the dead.  Now the king was enraged, he commanded his soldiers to find every last wizard in Inkopolis, and banish them.  And so they did, all of the sorcerers were forced to migrate into the depths of the calamari swamps.   

 

# Chapter one

 

The morning glories began to blossom as birds sang their happy morning song, praising the sun as it peered over the mountains spreading its light through the quaint village.  At the top of the hillside where the village ended, surrounded by beautiful green grass stood the castle.  And inside the castle walls was the courtyard, where brave and noble knights trained for adventures.  As the warriors develop new skills they are usually observed by the captain of the royal guard, this day however she was preoccupied. 

The gray tentacled inkling wandered into one of the rookies sleeping courters, where she came across a small girl.  The dainty anemone was sound asleep in her bed having pleasant dreams, before the knight woke her.

“Get up!  Now!”

The girl jolted awake, practically jumping out of bed from the fright she had received “Y-yes ma’am?” she let out a small stutter as she tried to gather herself.

  “you’re late for practice!”

“I-I’m sorry c-captain Marie.”

“That doesn’t cut it, Annie.” she growled tapping her foot on the ground impatiently “Do you want to be a knight or not?”

“I-I do.” The anemone looked towards the ground in shame gently kicking it with her toes.

“then act like it and show up to practice.” Marie scolded before turning to the door “get dressed, you’re doing extra work today.”

Annie didn’t say anything else but just watched as her captain left the room.  She stretched out her body in a tired manner as she moseyed over to her wardrobe to collect her training garbs.  As she began dressing herself, a large sigh escaped her rosy lips “Another day, just like the last.”    

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be coming soon.


End file.
